The goal of the proposed R24 program is the implementation of a transition plan for several legacy resources acquired during the 11-year NIGMS P50 funding period for the Center for Chemical Methodology and Library Development at Boston University (CMLD-BU). This work will support important, NIGMS-funded legacy resources that continue to be of high value to the community of researchers that NIGMS supports. Under the leadership of Professor Porco and coworkers, these materials, tools and services will continue to ensure timely, high quality and cost-efficient progress at the critical interface of synthetic chemistry and biomedical research. CMLD-BU resources have been fully integrated into the Boston University Center for Molecular Discovery (BU- CMD), a new functional center enabling translational biomedical research. This R24 transition involves the repurposing of key CMLD infrastructure and staff with the goal of supporting the continued distribution of small molecules to biological investigators and ensuring sustained access to critical pieces of instrumentation for small molecule synthesis, purification, and analysis. The Principal Investigator, Professor John Porco, and colleagues will oversee the incorporation of existing center assets to a self-sustaining, service-based center. The proposed plan involves reorganizing the center into three functional cores with a focus on achieving the following aims: Maintenance and replenishment of the CMLD-BU legacy compound collection within the Compound Synthesis Core (CSC). Continued distribution of the legacy compound collection to biological researchers for high-throughput screening (HTS) within the BU-CMD Chemical Library Consortium (CLC). Establishment of the Instrumentation Core (IC) and Purification & Curation Core (PCC) as self-sustaining, open-access cost recovery centers for use by the synthetic organic chemistry community. Design and implementation of a three-year transitional plan for self-sustainability with accompanying evaluative metrics.